


If I Could Turn Back Time

by Illogical1



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Crappy Writing Style, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Paradox, Time Stone, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical1/pseuds/Illogical1
Summary: Through the power of the Time Stone, Bucky is brought to the future. Bucky meets the Avengers and everything is just the bee's knees, until it isn't. Bucky's presence in the future is endangering the entire timeline. Why was he brought here? How does he get back? And what does this Winter Soldier guy have to do with Bucky? (Set after The Winter Soldier, but no Age of Ultron)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multichapter fanfic. I wrote it three(?) years ago, back when I was just starting to write, so it's really crappy. But I'm posting it anyway!!
> 
> I do not own Marvel.

' _This is it.'_ Bucky thought as he clung desperately to the handle bar, _'This is the end of James Buchanan Barnes.'_ Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve making his way out onto the railing, but Bucky knew he wouldn't make it in time. In a last desperate attempt, Bucky reached out, almost getting a hold of Steve but not quite, and then he fell.

The wind screamed in his ears, and Bucky was pretty sure he was screaming too. Steve got further and further away and all Bucky could think was _'I'm glad it's me, not you.'_ Steve could move on. Steve was strong. Bucky could have never survived losing Steve. So James Barnes fell, completely at peace, and when his body impacted with the icy cold ground, Bucky didn't even feel it.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Bucky's foggy mind started to come out of the dull blackness he thought was death. The first thing that came back to him was his sense of pain. Absolutely every part of his body either ached or was on fire. His entire left side, from his shoulder to his hip, hurt the worst. Bucky vaguely thought that he had hit the ground on his left side. The next thing that returned was his sense of hearing. An annoying beeping came from somewhere off to his right and voices to his left.

"…all the injuries coincide with…fall…"

"But…even possible…here?"

"…Waking up."

"Bucky?"

That last voice sounded achingly familiar, but before he could begin to question it, gentle hands held him down, a needle was inserted into his right (good) arm, and he returned to the blackness.

* * *

When he woke again Bucky noticed that he was in a blindingly white room. He was attached to several machines. The first thing he thought of was HYDRA. His heart pounded in his ears. _'No! Not again!'_ The machines started to make high pitched beeps and wails. Bucky stopped and looked around again. This was nothing like a HYDRA base. This was way more advanced.

Bucky started to panic again when what seemed like an army of doctors and scientists burst through the door. Everyone was talking at once, and Bucky was pushed back down against his bed. It was then that he realized he was never strapped down. Instead of restraints, he had a blanket and a pillow. Was he in a hospital?

Bucky started to relax and most of the doctors and nurses left. Soon he was alone with a greying man who had glasses and a white lab coat. He fiddled with the machines for a moment before speaking, "Sergeant Barnes? I am Dr. Banner. Let me just start by telling you that you are completely safe. You had an accident and now you are in New York."

Bucky looked lost for a second. "Accident? Wha- WAIT! The train! I fell! I fell off a- wait! Where's Steve? Is he okay?" Bucky looked on the verge of another panic attack. What if he got sent home and left Steve to fight a war all by himself? Bucky was really failing at being an older brother if that was the case.

"Relax Barnes. Steve's fine. He refused to leave your side for two and a half days. When I found out that he hadn't eaten or slept since you got here, I made him go to his room to rest."

Bucky calmed slightly at that. According to this doctor, both he and Steve were safe, and in New York. But why were they in New York when the train had been in Germany? It made no sense.

"How did we get here?"

"I'm afraid that's a question easier asked than answered. You still need rest. Get some sleep, I'll converse with my team and Steve will be here when you wake up." Bucky nodded and Dr. Banner left. Bucky lay back against the too soft hospital bed, deciding to trust the doctor for now. He slept the best he had since receiving his draft letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You made it to chapter 2!   
> I still own nothing.

When he finally woke up again, Bucky was still in the now-dimly lighted hospital room. He was still attached to the machines, but he didn't panic this time. For the first time, Bucky risked looking at his left arm. It didn't hurt anymore (probably thanks to whatever drugs they pumped him full of.) It was covered in gauze and bandages. He couldn't feel his hand at all.

Bucky glanced to his right to see Steve, leaning back on the visitor's couch and scribbling away at his sketch book. For a moment Bucky was overjoyed. He thought the train was going to be the end of the line, but here they both were, finally out of Germany and mostly whole. The doctor hadn't lied to him after all.

"Steve?"

Steve looked up, shock, joy and worry all displayed on his too open face. "Bucky? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't get rid of me that easily, Punk."

Steve set aside his sketch book, and reached out for Bucky's right hand. "I thought you were dead, you Jerk!" There was so much, too much, raw emotion in Steve. He looked as if he had been crying. He also looked older. Not by much, but definitely older than twenty-five. That just added to the many questions circling in Bucky's head. _Why am I alive? How'd we get home? What's going on?_

Bucky finally settled on asking, "What happened Stevie? How'd we get back to New York?"

Steve took a deep breath and regained his composure before asking, "What's the last thing you remember, Buck?"

Bucky thought for a minute before replying, "Falling off a train."

Steve made sure to look Bucky in the eye, trying to convey all the sincerity in the world. "You're not going to believe this, Bucky, but that was seventy years ago."

Bucky stilled, completely shocked. "You're going to have to run that by me again, Steve. Seventy what?!"

Steve takes another breath and Bucky is reminded of his asthmatic days, where just about anything could knock the wind out of him. "Maybe I should start over, Buck. The year is 2015. Seventy years ago you fell from a train during a mission in Germany. We found you outside Stark Tower three days ago. No one knows how you got here."

Bucky took a minute to try and process that, maybe it was the drugs he was hooked up to or the splitting headache, but he just _couldn't._ The world just seemed to stop making _sense._

"Wait; forget the fact that you don't understand how _I'm_ here. How are _you_ here Steve? Are you trying to tell me that you haven't aged at _all_ in seventy years?"

"No Bucky, I age, just a lot slower than everyone else. I've only been in the 'future' for about three years."

Bucky gave Steve a curious glance. "How'd you get to the future then?"

Steve had that lost expression on his face again, he still looked like he may or may not cry. "After…After you fell, we captured Zola. He gave us the coordinates of HYDRA's main facility. We stormed it, but Schmitt escaped on a plane, so I snuck aboard. He was going to bomb the Eastern Seaboard, Bucky. He had bombs everywhere. After a brutal fight that ended with Schmitt's death, I crashed the plane into the Arctic."

Bucky, who had been listening quietly, sat up in alarm. "You crashed the plane! What?! Please tell me this means you parachuted out first?!" If Steve was going where Bucky thought he was with this, then Bucky really did fail him. Bucky should have been there for Steve, darn it!

"No, Buck, I didn't parachute out. There wasn't enough time. I crashed in the Artic and froze. My body, by some miracle survived. I was kept in a state of suspended animation until three years ago; when I was found and thawed out."

Bucky sat in shocked silence. He didn't know what to say. What could you say when your best friend just told you that he by all rights _**died**_? That both of you were now _**stuck**_ in the future?

Steve seemed to understand. He gave Bucky's hand a squeeze before letting go. "I know it's a lot to take in all at once, but I figured you had the right to know." Steve looked down.

Bucky turned his wide grey-blue eyes to Steve, "Are you ok now? No permanent ice damage?"

Steve smiled sadly and shook his head 'no'. Typical, Bucky always looked out for Steve even though Bucky was in the hospital this time. "I'm fine, and the doctors say you will be too. I don't know how or why you got here, Buck, but I am glad you're here."

Bucky smiled. He had been so sure the train was going to be it, the end of his life. Now he had a second chance and a life in the future. "Me too, Stevie. Me too."

They were so caught up in their reunion, that they never noticed the shadow standing in the doorway throughout their entire conversation. Nor did they notice when it left moments later. It was just as well, if everything went according to plan, the Winter Soldier wouldn't exist much longer any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked, still don't own Marvel. :(

Over the next few days Bucky continued to get better and better. Dr. Banner and several different nurses checked on him at hourly intervals, but except for his mangled left arm, Dr. Banner wanted to amputate, he was fine.

Steve only left him to get food and to use the restroom. He slept on the visitor's couch and he had his own bag of clothes to change into when needed. Bucky was severely grateful that Steve didn't leave him alone in this foreign future. He was sure that Steve had a thousand other things he could be doing, but he chose to stay in a boring hospital room while Bucky recovered. Every time Bucky suggested that Steve go and do something else, the reply was always the same. "You used to sit at my bed side for hours Bucky, its time I returned the favor."

So they sat together, Bucky asking all kinds of questions about the future, and Steve explaining everything that had happened to him in the last three years Steve didn't mention the Winter Soldier incident, however. He wasn't sure how Bucky would take it. The team was still looking for Winter; Steve wasn't sure how Past Bucky's presence in the future would affect Present Bucky. Would he cease to exist?!

After three days, Dr. Banner was forced to amputate Bucky's left arm, as it was never going to get any better. Steve stayed right outside the operating room for the whole surgery. No one could persuade him to do anything but sit and wait.

When Bucky finally came out of surgery, his left arm ended in a nub just below the shoulder. Now it was completely obvious to Steve just how the Winter Soldier lost his arm. A fresh wave of guilt washed over Steve.

Bucky went through several weeks of physical therapy before he was finally released from the hospital. Bucky was excited; this was going to be his first real look at the future. Steve easily gathered their things. There wasn't much because Bucky only had his uniform and rifle when he arrived.

Tony Stark had sent Happy to the hospital to pick them up. It was very nice considering that the only vehicle Steve owned was his motorcycle and he doubted that Bucky could handle riding on it. The trip from the hospital to Avengers Tower was a slow one. Mostly because Happy took the long way so Bucky could see as much of the 'future' as possible.

Needless to say, Bucky was in awe. He pressed his face up against the window and pointed excitedly like a little kid. Steve laughed and was grateful that Bucky's introduction to the future was better than his was.

By the time they made it to the Tower, they had seen most of New York and Bucky was amazed by the changes. He was even more amazed when they stepped into the lobby of Avengers Tower. It was a grand white-tiled room with several desks for secretaries, there were couches for visitors and a coffee pot brewing fresh coffee. Bucky gaped like a fish as he followed Steve into the private elevators toward the back. This was by far the fanciest building he had ever stepped foot into.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them JARVIS spoke. "Good morning, Captain Rogers and welcomed Guest. What is your destination?"

Bucky jumped out of his skin but Steve stayed calm. "Bucky, this is JARVIS; he's the computerized butler I told you about. JARVIS this is Sergeant Barnes. You will respond to him as you would me."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sergeant Barnes. If you have need of anything, I am only a call away."

"Um, yeah. Thanks JARVIS." Bucky was more than a little uncomfortable with the all-seeing machine.

"Don't worry, Buck, you'll get used to him. And he's not always watching." Steve smiled reassuringly. "JARVIS take us to the communal floor."

The elevator lurched and in less than thirty seconds the doors opened to reveal a large living room with many couches surrounding the TV, which took up an entire wall. Around the corner there was a large dining room attached to a kitchen. Bucky looked around in awe. The dumbstruck gaze seemed to be permanently glued to his face. Steve laughed, throwing an arm around Bucky's shoulders and dragging him into the room.

"This is where you live? It's three times bigger than our apartment was!"

"This is only our living room. We all have our own private suites on the other floors. You can either have your own suite or share with me." Steve really hoped that Bucky would want to bunk with him. He missed his best friend and was not willing to be separated, especially after the whole Winter Soldier incident.

"Can I share with you, Steve? I'd rather not be alone in the future."

Steve's relief was tangible. He took a breath before smiling and nodding. "Of course you can room with me, Buck. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it! I have a spare room that you can have. But first, let's grab some breakfast and I'll introduce you to the team."

Bucky smiled back at Steve. After weeks of hospital food he was ready for something real. He was pretty excited to meet the Avengers. Steve talked about them constantly and Bucky knew they must be pretty special if they held Steve's respect and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned Marvel, everyone would know about it.

Breakfast at Avengers Tower was quite the family affair. Steve and Bucky started out by making more pancakes than they could ever hope to finish. "Are you sure we'll need this much food, Steve? We could feed all the Howlies with this!"

"Trust me, Buck. We might not have _enough._ "

They also made several eggs, pieces of toast and bacon. Back in the forties, Steve was a pretty good cook and now that he knew all the ins and outs of modern kitchen appliances, he had pretty much mastered cooking. Steve was doing his best to teach Bucky how everything worked and Bucky did his best to keep up, but with one arm it was a pretty comical sight.

Eventually, one by one, the others arose to the amazing smells and stumbled into the dining room. Tony, who had never gone to bed in the first place and was up all night inventing, was the first to arrive.

"Morning, Capsicle." He grunted when Steve handed him his coffee. Steve knew better than to try communicating with Tony before he had caffeine for blood.

Natasha, looking pristine as usual, entered the dining room soon after Tony, who was still useless at speech, and gave Steve a warm smile. She hadn't seen her partner in weeks and found that she missed him.

"Hey, Rogers. Long time no see."

"Hello, Natasha. Been a busy few weeks, hasn't it?" Natasha sent him a knowing look. Ever since Bucky suddenly appeared, she had doubled her efforts to find the Winter Soldier. Unfortunately, he was the spy that had trained the perfect spy and was able to completely and effectively evade Natasha at every turn.

"Yeah, it's been a little rough, but at least it's over for now. Who's your friend?" Nat knew perfectly well who James was but this was not the same one that had shot her –yet. Plus she'd agreed for Steve's sake not to mention any events from DC.

Steve grinned, "Natasha, this is my best friend Bucky Barnes. He's probably the only reason I'm still alive. Bucky, this is my partner and friend, Natasha Romanov."

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled at Natasha, who smiled politely back. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Bucky that Steve never shuts up about.

"Pleasure's all mine ma'am." Natasha glared at the 'ma'am'. It had taken her more than a year to break Steve of that habit. Steve just shrugged innocently and handed Natasha a plate loaded with food.

Steve turned to make plates for himself and Bucky and the four of them sat down to eat. Bucky was just about to ask where the others were when Clint dropped from the ceiling.

"Morning," He said cheerfully.

"Hey, Clint. Breakfast is on the counter, help yourself." Steve was completely unfazed by his entrance.

Thor and Bruce were the last to arrive, arguing good-naturally over science and Asgardian magic. When he noticed Steve, Thor stopped midsentence and bellowed out, "Friend Steven! I thought it 'twas you who had prepared this delicious meal! None of the others can properly prepare a feast!"

Tony, who was more alert now, sat up. "Hey! I resent that!"

"It's true, Stark. Your version of cooking usually ends with the kitchen on fire." Natasha deadpanned.

Tony grumbled incomprehensively before getting another cup of coffee. Steve took the opportunity to introduce Bucky to the others and Bucky was surprised that they completely accepted him.

The rest of breakfast was filled with laughter and teasing. In a typical team fashion, everyone rushed out of the dining room as soon as they were finished, as not to get stuck with the dishes. It was not a very good morning for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, these are very short chapters. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing.

The Winter Soldier sat in the shadows on the roof of the neighboring building to Avenger Tower. With his rifle scope he could see into almost every room of the Tower. He had the perfect vantage point; he could see Steve, and Steve had no idea Winter was even there.  
It had been a little less than a year since the fall of HYDRA, and Winter had most of his memories back. He knew that his name had once been James Barnes and it had once been his job to take care of Steven Rogers. In some twisted way, Steve had always been the Mission.  
Something had clicked in Winter's head when Steve had said "I'm with you 'till the end of the line." He didn't understand completely what that had meant, but he did know that this man was important and therefore not allowed to die.   
Winter didn't even think before he jumped into the river after him. Pulling the Target out of the river seemed like the first right thing he'd done in a very long time. Winter was petrified afterward. He had never made his own decisions before and the idea scared him.   
Winter remembered the ridiculous shield that the Target had foolishly dropped. It had seemed important to him, so Winter went in search of it. After some time he found it washed up on the beach. He picked it up with his metal hand and made his way back to the Target.   
The Target was still unconscious when Winter got back, so he laid the shield next to him. Winter stood there a moment, watching each labored breath and felt something stir inside of him. The Target had claimed to know him, had given him a name. Winter wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He was the Asset, a weapon. But he was also…Bucky? He had to find himself. HYDRA was finished anyway, Winter had failed and there was no going back. So Winter set off to discover who this 'James Buchanan Barnes' was and if he could possibly become him again.   
Now that Winter mostly knew who he was, he also knew exactly who Steve was. That's why he's running from him. Winter didn't deserve Steve's friendship. He knew that. But Steve is nothing if not persistent. If he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. And right now, Steve wants Bucky. He searches for Winter, expecting to find his long lost friend.  
Winter knows that he is not the man he was. He's so far from being Bucky, he can't even call himself James. But if Bucky is who Steve wants, than that is who Steve will get.  
Winter came to this realization two months ago, and went about looking for ways to bring the old Bucky back. He had found his answer in the Time Stone. It was secured in an old HYDRA base, but that was no problem. Once he had the Time Stone, all Winter had to do was concentrate on a date and place and he would be transported there.  
Holding the Stone in his hand, Winter concentrated on that day. The day he fell off the train. The stone radiated light that soon engulfed him and the next thing Winter knew, he was staring down at his unconscious younger self. Without really thinking, Winter picked him up and repeated the same process with the Time Stone.   
They landed right outside Avenger Tower just like Winter had planned. He gently laid Bucky down just outside the door. It was well past midnight so no one noticed him.   
Winter knew that they both could not exist in the same time stream. By bringing Bucky into the future, Winter would eventually fade out of existence. The Time Stone would protect him for a short while, but it was unavoidable.  
Winter was content with this. Steve would have Bucky again. It would be as if the Winter Soldier never existed. All the people he killed would have lived. HYDRA wouldn't have gotten as far as they did. It was definitely better for everyone this way. With what time he has left, Winter will use to watch over Steve, like he always used to. Finally everything will be put right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lava lamp and I do not own Marvel.

Time was running out and Winter knew it. He had two, maybe three days left and he planned to use them. As much as it hurt, Steve didn't need him anymore. Nobody needed him anymore.

When he started regaining his memories, Winter realized that he left a family behind, his three little sisters; Olivia, Julia, and Rebecca. Olivia and Julia were gone. Both had lead full lives and had children, but Rebecca was still alive. She was in her mid-eighties, living in a nursing home. Before he died, Winter decided he needed to see his little Becky one last time.

So there he was, standing nervously outside the nursing home wearing a hoodie and jeans, debating whether or not to go in. Whether or not he was even welcome. Rebecca had probably grieved and forgotten him long ago. Winter had no right to disturb her here.

Taking a deep breath that failed to sooth his nerves, Winter entered the home. He approached the reception desk with caution, wracking his broken memories for what a much younger James Barnes would say to the beautiful secretary.

"How can I help you, Sir?" The pretty brunette whose name tag read 'Melissa' asked.

Tilting his head just so and giving a smile he hoped didn't look too forced, Winter Replied, "Um, yes. I'm here to see Rebecca Barnes?"

The secretary eyed him up and down for a long minute and Winter suppressed the urge to fidget. "Are you family, or is this about all that Captain America nonsense again? Because if it is…"

"No, no ma'am. I'm not here about that at all! She's my… great aunt. I haven't been able to visit her in years." Melissa weighed his words for a moment, but seemed to buy it; after all it was half true.

"Alright, room 238; the stairs are on your left."

Winter nodded and hurried up the stairs before Melissa could change her mind. He slowed to a snail's pace once he past room 220, though. Winter could never remember being this nervous before. What if Becky turned him away?

The door of room 238 was open just enough that Winter could see the foot of her bed. From what he gathered, Rebecca was alone. The TV was on so he assumed that she was awake. It was now or never. Winter knocked on the doorframe.

A soft "Come in." floated through the door. Even after all these years Becky still had the sweetest voice. Winter slowly entered the room. He did nothing to hide his face from the greying old woman his sister had become.

Rebecca looked up and gasped. "Bucky?"

Winter smiled, "Hey, doll face. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Rebecca's face broke into a smile. "Oh Bucky! Ever since Steve came back I hoped you would too! My prayers were answered after what happened in D.C.! I'm just so glad you came home!"

Winter forced a smile as he bent to hug his crying sister. As much as he loved her, Winter didn't have the heart to tell Rebecca this would be the last time _he_ would see her. He forced himself to be content with this. So brother and sister sat, curled around each other for hours, and if Winter cried a little, Becky wouldn't tell a soul.

Winter finally left the nursing home an hour after visiting hours were over. He had promised to return the next week, but Bucky would have to do it for him. Just like everything else that mattered in his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun, dun, duuuunnnn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I owned Marvel. Mostly because I need the Infinity War trailer.

Bucky was sleeping peacefully, sprawled out as much as he could be in his king sized bed. Back when he was still in the army (two months ago), his subconscious had a habit of waking him when danger was around. It seemed that old habits really do die hard because Bucky went from comatose to awake and alert in about two seconds. Someone was in his room.

Bucky barely had time to flick the bedside lamp on before being tackled into the mattress. His attacker was about, if not slightly larger than, his size. The attacker had a mask that covered half of his face, his curtain of brown hair obscuring the rest of him. Bucky tried to fight him off, but there was only so much he could do with just one arm. The attacker was able to pin him down with ease, one hand covering Bucky's mouth.

"If you scream," the assailant growled, "you will be dead before your captain can even wake."

Bucky's eyes flashed at the mention of Steve, but he nodded his head in understanding. If he was dead he couldn't protect Steve from this. The monster on top of him relaxed a little, but not completely dropping his guard, or his knife.

"I have some things to say and you _will_ listen. If not, your captain will have to suffer through your death a second time. Understood?"

Bucky nodded his head enthusiastically. He didn't understand what this crazy person wanted with _him_ but he didn't want to die. So.

"I am going to uncover your mouth. Be silent." Bucky raised an eyebrow, but he could breathe again so he was happy. The assassin above him backed up into the darkest corner of the room before speaking.

"I came to warn you, about your captain and about yourself. You think it was just chance or fate that saved you from that mountain? Well, you're wrong. You were saved for a reason. You have a second chance at life and you had better be grateful for it! Maybe I couldn't be enough, but you are. You're who he wants anyhow. Not this atrocious beast I have become."

Bucky opened his mouth to question who this madman was talking about, but one withering glare from familiar stormy eyes shut him up.

"I am not wanted. I am not needed. I am expendable. You, Barnes, are not. They want you, need you, you can take my place. But you had better take care of Steve and Becky. You need to do what I never could. Be worthy of what I never could be of."

With that the assassin was through the sliding door and off the balcony, leaving Bucky to wonder what had just happened. Of course he would take care of Steve. Steve was like his little brother, it was his job to watch out for him. But Becky? How did she fit in? Was she even still alive? With all the craziness going on, Bucky was ashamed to admit he never once thought about his sisters.

Once he was sure the crazy assailant was gone, Bucky called for JARVIS to turn all the lights in the suite on. He didn't want to be in the dark any more. After checking all the rooms for any sign of break in, (there wasn't) Bucky threw himself into Steve's room. Bucky relaxed at seeing Steve's calm sleeping form. Even though the intruder knew about him, at least he left Steve alone.

Bucky walked up to the side of Steve's bed before gently prodding at his shoulder. "Hey Steve! I really need you to wake up, Punk!

Steve awoke with a jolt, ready for action, before dropping back to his pillow when he realized it was only Bucky.

"Buck? Whaz goin on?"

"Stevie, don't freak out, but there was a man in the apartment. He woke me up about five minutes ago."

"What?!" Steve sat up again, all traces of sleep gone. "Did he say what he wanted? What did he look like? Is he still here?"

"No, he's not still here. He had a dark mask and long brown hair. I never saw his face, just blue grey eyes." Bucky shuddered at the memory. "I…he, I think he was insane Steve. He kept ranting on about how I was supposed to take his place. He seemed to care about you."

Steve paled. So this timeline's version of Bucky was still out there after all. And what had Steve done for him? Nothing, that's what. Maybe once the old Bucky came back; his Bucky thought he had been replaced. That he stayed away because he was no longer wanted. Steve felt sick. Tomorrow he was personally going to lead a search team to look for the Winter Soldier.

"Steve, you're scaring me. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bucky slung his arm around Steve's shoulders. Who was that man that he could cause Steve so much distress? "What's going on, Stevie?"

"Bucky," Steve said vacantly, "you're sure you never saw his face?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth, Buck. And I know for a fact you will not like it."

Bucky eyed Steve suspiciously. If he 'died' in the 1940s why should he be this upset about something that 'happened' in the future? Never the less, he pivoted on the bed so he and Steve were facing each other and shrugged his shoulders in a 'go on' motion.

Steve took a heavy breath and looked at a point on the wall just above Bucky's ear.

"About a year ago, SHIELD, the organization I as working for, collapsed. It turned out that HYDRA wasn't as dead as we thought." Bucky's face turned grim at the mention of those murderers. "HYDRA had secretly taken over SHIELD, it had since the very beginning. Not all the members were evil though, and once we realized what was going on, HYDRA sent their top asset, the Winter Soldier after us."

Steve's voice got really shaky and he looked like he might cry. Bucky could only assume that the attacker tonight had been this Winter Soldier guy. But how did any of it fit?

Steve looked him in the eye, "I am so sorry Buck. Words cannot express how sorry I am. If I had known-" and with that Captain America broke, leaving only the shell of Steve Rogers sobbing into Bucky's chest.

"Hey, hey, it's ok Stevie. I'm not sure what's wrong exactly, but I forgive you."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Steve only cried harder. "You shouldn't. You really shouldn't. I never went back to look for you! You survived, Buck! You survived and I never went back for you!"

Bucky was shocked. He survived? "What are you talking about, Steve?"

Steve pulled away from him, making eye contact again. "After, after the train. You survived. HYDRA got you. They brainwashed you, Bucky. You are the Winter Soldier."

Bucky's eyes widened. No. That's not possible. He'd _never_ willingly work for HYDRA. "Explain." He said stiffly.

Steve jumped at the harsh tone, but he deserved it. "HYDRA brainwashed you, gave you a cybernetic arm to replace your old one. When they didn't need you, they put you in cryofreeze. That's how you survived seventy years of captivity."

Steve got off the bed and walked over to his desk, where he kept the Winter Soldier file. He slowly walked back, handing it to Bucky who cautiously took it as if it were a dirty tissue. "Read through that, if you want. Everything is in there."

Bucky slowly stood and left the room, taking the folder with him. He needed to be alone for a while. Steve watched him go with sad eyes, before ordering the lights off and curling up on his bed. Neither man slept for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if I owned Marvel, we'd have a Winter Soldier Netflix series. It'd be at least 10 seasons long.

Steve didn't know how to approach Bucky the next morning, so he decided to leave him alone until Bucky wanted to talk. Steve got up at six, like he did every morning, and went on his run with Sam. When he got back, he went ahead and made enough breakfast incase Bucky decided to join him. Steve wasn't really surprised when Bucky didn't. He sighed and went into his art studio, leaving the door open incase Bucky wanted to talk.

Steve was halfway through a sketch two hours later when Bucky knocked on the door frame. Steve jerked, pencil making an angry line across his drawing. Steve sighed and laid the paper down before looking at Bucky.

"Hey," was all he could manage. Bucky looked miserable; bags under his eyes, tear stains down his cheeks, mused hair. He looked as bad as Steve felt.

"Hey, Punk." Bucky tried to smile, but last night had forever changed him. Whether he would become the Winter Soldier or not made no difference now.

Steve sighed again. "So, now what?"

Bucky looked him straight in the eye. "Now we find my alternate self. He messed up the time stream, Steve. We need to fix it."

"Don't you know what that means Buck?! You'll have to-"

"-go back in time. Get captured. Be tortured by HYDRA. I understand, Steve. I understand, please believe me, I do. I don't want to go back. I'd rather stay here, where we're both 'safe', but I have a duty to my country. Seventy years doesn't change that and staying here could destroy the world as you know it."

Steve understood. By staying in the future, the Winter Soldier would have never shaped the century. America and the world would be a very different place. As much as he hated it, Bucky _had_ to go back. "Ok. Ok, Buck. We'll get you back. The only question is how?"

Bucky's face was grim, "We need to find my alternate self. He brought me here, he can send me back."

Steve's eyes widened, "You're sure he brought you here? Why?

"To replace him, it's the only reason that makes sense."

Steve's face looked pained. "Alright, let's meet up with the rest of the team and come up with a plan of action." Bucky nodded. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to. The world, Becky and Steve, depended on him.

Three hours later, the Avengers had come up with a pretty decent plan. Unlike most of their plans, this one seemed like it might actually work. They knew that the Winter Soldier was probably lurking around, staying in the shadows. They just needed something to lure him out and Steve was the best bait they had.

The plan depended on Bucky's instinct to protect Steve. The Bucky of the past would do anything to keep Steve safe and the Winter Soldier had already saved Steve from drowning in the Potomac. So they figured, all they needed to do was make it look like Steve had been injured and abandoned, and Winter would come out of the shadows.

The Avengers, Natasha especially, didn't like the idea of leaving Steve alone with the assassin, but both Steve and Bucky were adamant. This needed to happen.

Steve took a deep breath as he prepared. Steve was going to walk down the old allies of Brooklyn, where he would be 'shot'. Hopefully that would be enough to draw Winter out.

Steve had just finished hiding the fake blood pouch in his shirt when someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Hey, Punk, I just thought this might be our last chance to talk for about seventy years. I thought we should get a better send-off than me falling off a train."

Steve laughed although he had tears in his eyes. He forgot that whatever affects the time travel would have, it would be instantaneous for him, but Bucky would have to live through it again. "I am so sorry, Bucky. If I could change this I would."

"I already told you, this needs to happen. Please don't carry unwarranted guilt. This is my choice."

Steve laughed as he reached to hug Bucky. "You know that's almost exactly what Peggy told me after you fell."

Bucky returned the embrace. "Well, she was right. And speaking of dames, I had better not have to go through seventy years of torture just to come back and set you up with Natasha."

Steve pulled away. "How'd you know-?"

Bucky smiled, "Steve, I'm your best friend. There are very few things you can keep from me."

Steve gave Bucky one last hug before separating completely. "Well best friend, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, because I do not own Marvel, we do not yet have a Winter Soldier tv series.

Steve exited the Tower alone and began his trek toward Brooklyn. He walked at a slow but average pace, making sure both Natasha, who would be his 'shooter', and Winter could tail him easily. Once he got to Brooklyn, he started heading towards the old neighborhoods, hopefully making it look like he was on a sentimental walk.

Steve knew he was a terrible liar, but he hoped this looked convincing enough for Winter to believe. He walked casually into the alley he and Nat had chosen earlier and mentally prepared himself. Three…two…one-BANG! Natasha fired a blank at the same time one of the hidden blood capsules burst. Steve pretended to stumble and leaned against a brick wall for support. Another blank was fired and Steve looked as if he had been shot in the chest. He had to admit the fake blood looked real convincing.

Steve muffled a groan before collapsing, doing his best at playing dead. Her job completed, Natasha fled to a safe distance. She wanted to be able to give Steve back-up, but also did not want to die for 'assassinating' her partner.

Steve had been playing dead for all of five seconds when he heard a screamed "STEVE" and felt the black clad assassin drop from a rooftop, landing gracefully next to him.

"No, Steve!" Winter cried approaching his 'dead' best friend. It didn't make sense. Steve survived much worse form Winter's own hands. How could two bullets kill him?

Winter sank to his knees next to the 'body' just as Steve blinked his eyes open and sat up. Winter recoiled in shock. "Steve? But…wha?"

Steve just gave a sad smile. "Hey, Jerk"

Winter gave up all pretense of uncaring and hugged his best friend for the first time in over seventy years. No, he didn't understand what was going on, but Steve was alive. Winter would get to say goodbye and that's all that mattered.

For several long moments, the two sat, curled around each other, both trying to delay the conversation that would inevitably happen. Finally Winter was the first to pull away. "I don't understand. Why go through such a charade?"

"Because Bucky, I needed to talk to you and this was the only way I could get your attention."

Winter shuddered at the name. He wasn't Bucky any longer, that position had been filled.

"You don't need me anymore. I'm not even Bucky, Bucky's back at the Tower."

Steve sighed. "I already told you, _you_ are James Buchanan Barnes, and _you're_ my _friend._ Yes, a version of you is back at the Tower, but that's not where he belongs. He belongs in the past, just like my pre-serum self. We need to let go of the people we _were_ Buck, and we need to learn to accept who we _are._ "

Winter wanted to cry. He'd been so obsessed with trying to regain his past, he didn't see a future. And now, with the Time Stone's fleeting power, he wouldn't have a chance for a future.

"What'd you want to talk about, Steve? My time is kinda limited."

"That's just it, Buck. I want you to fix the timeline."

"What? No, I can't! Its better this way Steve. Everything I've done, all the people I've killed…"

"Bucky, _none_ of that is your fault. It's HYDRA's. And honestly, if you hadn't done what you did, the world we live in today might not exist."

Winter didn't want all his wrongs to have created this world. He didn't want to be responsible for anything. He just wanted to go home, and the only way he could accomplish that was by bringing his past self here. "I just want to go home, Steve. I want all this to be over and I want peace."

Steve deflated at the brokenness in his friend's voice. "Bucky, you _are_ home. You _are free._ Help me fix the timeline; come back to the Tower with me. Let us help you."

Winter still wasn't convinced that Steve really meant what he said, but deep in his heart, Winter didn't want to die. He wanted a second chance. "Ok Steve."

Steve smiled and stood, offering his hand to pull Winter up. Together they left the alley, and made their way back to the Tower. Toward their future, just like they did seventy years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No corporation owning for me.

When Winter and Steve finally made it back to the Tower, Bucky and the rest of the Avengers were all on the communal floor, saying their goodbyes to Bucky. Everyone stopped when Steve and Winter exited the elevator. Bucky was the first to speak.

"So I guess we're really doing this?"

Winter surprised everyone and hugged him. "Yeah. I am so sorry."

Bucky smiled, although a little strained. "Don't be. I have it on good authority I would have done the same thing."

Winter smiled the same strained smile back, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. See you fellas in about seventy years. Steve, remember what I told you."

Steve smiled through his tears but nodded. Everyone gave a final farewell and Winter pulled the Time Stone out of a hidden pocket. He moved to hug Bucky again and thought of the train. The two were slowly engulfed in a bright light, which the others had to shield their eyes from, and vanished.

They reappeared next to a river at the base of a mountain. Snow was falling and both men immediately started shivering. Bucky was just about to question what to do next, when Winter answered him before he could speak. They really _were_ the same person.

"We came back five minutes before the Fall. We have to wait until my past self takes your past self into the future." Out of context, that sentence made no sense, but to Winter and Bucky it did.

"When you get back, make sure he asks Natasha out. He's already missed his chance once; don't let him miss it again." Winter nodded. Steve deserved a real shot at love.

The two had settled into a comfortable silence when they heard their own voice scream. Sargent Barnes had just fallen off the train. Bucky turned away, unable to watch the fall he remembered all too vividly. Winter looked on with a grim expression.

By the time Bucky turned back, there was blood seeping into the snow. Sargent Barnes was out cold, lying in the snow at an inhuman angle. Then the Winter Soldier suddenly appeared out of nowhere, gathered up the fallen soldier into his arms, before vanishing in a bright light, leaving Bucky and Winter alone again.

"This is it." Winter said. "HYDRA troops will be here shortly."

Bucky nodded and made his way to the blood covered snow. He shared one last look with Winter, wanting to say something but nothing felt right. Winter understood though. After Bucky lay down in the cold snow, Winter spared him one final look full of guilt, remorse, and regret. Then Winter pulled out the Time Stone, and he too vanished, leaving Bucky alone for the next seventy years.

When Winter came back to himself, he was back in the Tower, surrounded by the Avengers. It was as if he never left. Winter groaned, clutching at his head, reeling from having a second set of memories for the last few months. Steve was the first to respond and instantly wrapped himself around Winter.

"Bucky are you ok?"

Winter, no, he was Bucky, he understood now that he never truly stopped being Bucky, smiled. It was his first real smile since the war began. "Yeah, Steve. I just remembered. And you're right, we _are_ home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've almost made it to the end!!!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Marvel.
> 
> Does anyone even read these notes?

Bucky smiled as he looked into the mirror, glad that he had finally cut his hair a few weeks ago, and wouldn't look like a hobo on Steve's big day. He tugged his suit jacket on, fixing the boutonnière, before leaving his room and walking down the hall to Steve's.

It had been four years since he officially came home. In the beginning, living life day by day had been a challenge. Steve helped him of course, and so had the other Avengers, Bucky had actually become an Avenger himself, and the team benefited greatly from it.

About a year after he came back, he remembered a conversation he and Steve had had. Steve still had yet to ask Natasha out, and Bucky wanted to knock their heads together. Really, did he have to do everything himself? Eventually Bucky managed to convince Steve to go on a date with Natasha, and the two clicked really well.

Now, three years later, Bucky was Steve's best man. Bucky smiled as he walked into the groom's dressing room unannounced. Steve was a mess. He was fretting with his hair, and he had yet to put his shoes on. Bucky checked his watch, Nat was going to walk down the aisle in ten minutes and Steve should probably be there waiting for her.

"Punk, if you don't get moving, Nat's going to divorce you for being late."

Steve laughed. "She can't divorce me until she marries me, Jerk."

Steve put his doubly-shined shoes on before turning back to the mirror. There was one piece of hair that was refusing to cooperate.

Bucky sighed. "Seriously Steve, you look fine. Natasha doesn't care about your hair; she cares whether or not you're on time!"

Steve turned away from the mirror finally looking at Bucky. "Thanks Buck. You've got the rings right?"

Bucky smiled and pulled the box containing the rings out of his pocket. "Their right here. Are you ready yet?"

Steve smiled joy evident all over his face, "Honestly, I'm terrified."

Bucky grinned before dragging Steve out into the hall. They had a wedding to be on time for and a future all their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MADE IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH!!  
> I apologize for the crappyness that is this work. But I had fun with it, so who cares?  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you guys and gals think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
